Scizor
Scizor (ハッサム Hassamu) es un personaje de videojuegos perteneciente a la gran franquicia ''Pokémon''. Perfil Scizor es el Pokemon N° 212, es el Pokémon tenaza. Los Scizor son de tipos bicho acero y de color rojo. Scizor tiene un cuerpo duro como el acero que no es fácil de alterar con ningún ataque común, Scizor tiene una apariencia similar a su predecesor evolutivo, Scyther, excepto por un grueso exoesqueleto metálico que viene a expensas de él, suelen ser solitarios en estado salvaje. Muchos Scizor salvajes suelen utilizar sus pinzas camufladas para que parezcan algunos Pokémon incautos se acerquen. Este Pokémon bate las alas para regular la temperatura corporal. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Scizor es uno de los Pokémon que puede ser invocado al lanzar una Poké Ball. Se podría decir que viene a hacer el papel que tenía Hitmonlee en el videojuego Super Smash Bros. Al salir de la Poké Ball avanzará lentamente hacia adelante usando su movimiento garra metal, golpeando y mandando a volar a todo aquel que se le atraviese. Luego volverá sobre sus pasos saltando muy alto y luego cayendo hasta el fondo del escenario. El golpe resultante tiene altas posibilidades de realizar un K.O. estrella. Cada ataque causa 22% de daño. Descripción del trofeo Scizor aparece como un trofeo en el mismo juego. Su obtención es aleatoria. Español right|90px :Scizor :Esta evolución de Scyther tiene pinzas en el extremo de sus brazos con características marcadas en forma de ojo. No puede volar muy lejos con sus alas, pero puede controlar su temperatura corporal batiéndolas a gran velocidad. Su aspecto lustroso le ha hecho bastante popular entre los coleccionistas de Pokémon. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Oro y Plata'' Inglés :Scizor :This Scissors Pokemon, the evolved form of Scyther, has arms ending in large, strong pincers with distinctive eye-spot markings. It's unable to fly very far with its undersized wings, but it can affect its body temperature by flapping them at high speeds. Its sleek look has made Scizor quite the popular catch among collectors. :*''Pokémon Gold & Silver'' (10/00) En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Scizor aparece como un elemento decorativo en la versión de Wii U; concretamente, en la Sala del Metal del escenario de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos junto con otros Pokémon. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Scizor :Podría parecer que tiene tres cabezas (y eso es precisamente lo que quiere que creas), pero si te fijas bien, verás que dos de ellas son en realidad pinzas. Los dibujos con formas de cara tienen en la naturaleza la función de ahuyentar a los predadores, pero Scizor tiene más bien a atacar cuando su enemigo está aturdido. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro y Pokémon Plata'' (4/2001) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Scizor vuelve a aparecer en esta entrega como Pokémon ayudante, al ser invocado vuelve a volar por el escenario y ataca a los oponentes del usuario que lo invocó, al igual que en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Galería Scizor SSBM.png|Scizor saliendo de una Poké Ball en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Scizor SSB4 (Wii U).png|Scizor en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario